


Zombie Movie

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: mcsheplets, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes his life was like living in a horror flick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Movie

**Author's Note:**

> For **McSheplets** #55 Movie - literally!  
>  Not all are DH or JF movies. Some are titles of shows where they had guest appearances... but how many can you spot?

With a slow burn of anger, John sighed and smacked the wall of the barren, cube-shaped room. It had seemed a foolproof plan at the time, a surgical strike into the main laboratory of Michael's abandoned laboratory, and all for nothing. Carson had a reason to believe they might find some of Michael's notes on the genetic mutation of the Hoffan virus, which was spreading across the galaxy with the same virulence as the original Black Death.

The place had been deserted, according to the Ancient scanners two weeks ago, but now he wondered if the zombie monsters created by Michael had been in some form of deep sleep. They had attacked within minutes of them arriving on the godforsaken planet, and only moments after Rodney had discovered that the DHD was broken. Somehow, they had battled through the first circle of zombies but John had seen what looked like two zombie sisters pin Rodney down behind the DHD. A stronger male had grabbed Teyla by her hair, probably planning to hold on tight and never let her go but Ronon had gone to her rescue. Using a few Kung Fu moves, John had managed to kick the sisters away from Rodney, yelling at him to, "Get down!" as another zombie came up behind the stricken and bloodied scientist. Rodney had ducked and John had sprayed a dozen bullets into the creature. Only then had he made a grab for Rodney, dragging him to the front of the broken DHD.

He knew Rodney worked best under pressure but this was beyond reality, and he dared only occasional glances down as Rodney pried off the near-frozen panel, blowing on cold fingers.

"Oh no! Someone's made a dog's breakfast of the wiring! I'll never be able to fix it!"

"Never say never, Rodney," he stated through gritted teeth as he brought down a few more zombies.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you blind? This is bad. Seriously bad!" The elevated fear had raised his voice to a high pitch.

By now Teyla and Ronon had managed to reach them, forming a triangle around the DHD to protect Rodney while he worked. He could hear Teyla's P90 spraying bullets into the attacking creatures, alongside the high pitched whine of Ronon's blaster.

Teyla's words were terse. "We cannot stay here! We must find sanctuary."

"Damn it!" He yelled but nodded his agreement, seeing more of the zombie creatures coming out of the woods beyond the icy meadow. "McKay, on your feet. We're leaving!"

As they raced across the meadow towards the trees, the zombies tried to circle them like birds of prey, sometimes darting in to snatch at them only to perform a macabre dance in a hail of bullets.

John was the first to go down and, hours later, he was convinced he was the only survivor. The man made structure gave him no clue as to where he was being kept but all he could think about was Rodney. His last image was of Rodney's terrified and bloodied face; his last sound that of Rodney frantically calling his name as he slipped on the ice. Men had grabbed hold of both of Rodney's arms, tearing him away from John.

He dropped to the floor on the dark side of the cell, thinking of the life before this day and of all the missed opportunities to tell Rodney how he felt about him. He jumped to his feet when the door swung open, weight distributed in a fighting stance only to relax when Rodney peeked round the door.

"McKay!"

"They said you were awake!"

"They?"

"Traders. They came through the gate a few weeks ago and couldn't dial back out. They've been stuck here trying to avoid Michael's zombies."

"They locked me up! In the dark!" Light flooded the room, making him blink.

"Um, sorry about that. Conserving energy." Rodney looked a little chagrined. "You went down fighting even though they were trying to help us. Ronon too." Over Rodney's shoulder, John caught sight of a ragged looking man and realized how easy it had been to mistake the traders for the zombies. It had to have been hard trying to survive here.

"We're won't be overdue for a check-in for another couple of hours." Rodney squared his broad shoulders. "Look, this place isn't exactly the penthouse at the Ritz but we, and by that I mean Teyla and me, figured it was better waiting here than out there."

John nodded and smiled tightly at the man standing behind Rodney. "How many?"

"Thirteen of us," the ragged man stated quietly. "Originally there were twenty-two but those things..."

John nodded and glanced back at Rodney. "When Woolsey calls, we'll get him to send a jumper."

"And if we still can't dial out?" Rodney asked nervously.

"Then he can send us another jumper, and supplies, and we'll hang tight until the _Daedalus_ gets here next week."

"Yes, yes, of course. The _Daedalus_."

Seeing the relief fill Rodney's eyes took away the last of his own tension and he followed Rodney from the room, only then realizing that they were holed up in Michael's laboratory. Ronon and Teyla looked up, nodding curtly as Teyla continued to dress a wound on Ronon's arm. He gave Ronon a questioning look.

"One of them bit me," Ronon stated, and John dampened the ill ease because this wasn't a _Dawn of the Dead_ horror flick. Carson had already determined that the only thing transferred in a bite was the usual nasty microbes and nothing more sinister.

"We must thank the Ancients for providing a safe place for us to rest," the head trader stated.

"Providence would have been arriving here in a jumper," Rodney replied testily. He ducked back down by a console. "I just need to splice..." He watched Rodney fiddle with some piece of equipment, smiling when Rodney glanced over his shoulder with a triumphant grin. "At least we got what we came here for!"

"That's good."

Two hours later, the dead air on the radio was filled with the gate technician's concerned voice. "Colonel Sheppard, come in."

John clicked on his radio, grateful that they were within range of the Stargate. "This is Colonel Sheppard. We have a problem, and some traders who'd like a lift home."

Hours later, John followed Rodney from the infirmary, glad that it was Carson rather than Keller who had dealt with the minor injuries. As much as he liked Keller, he hated seeing her with Rodney, knowing she had what he had long dreamed of having: Rodney. He'd noticed Rodney had cooled off towards her a little since the return of Atlantis from Earth, and he'd heard a rumor that she was considering returning to Earth to be closer to her father, leaving Carson to take back the reins as Chief Medical Officer. John wasn't going to make any assumptions about her relationship with Rodney though, figuring Rodney would tell him when he was ready but hoping Rodney was not about to leave too.

When they reached the junction where they would peel off in different directions to reach their rooms, John felt a certain reluctance to part company. Rodney hovered for a moment, grimacing as if he had something difficult to say.

"I'm not with Jennifer anymore," he blurted out. "Um. Chess?"

John blinked hard. "Uh, sure."

Rodney and Jennifer were over? And, for once, he hadn't been the one to come between them despite several attempts to push Keller in Ronon's direction by mentioning all of Ronon's strong points while casually disparaging Rodney's character. A little guilt made him clutch at the thought. Crimes of passion had been committed for lesser offenses than stealing a potential lover, and even though he'd never made a move on Rodney, he had wanted him for such a long time. He'd wasted years on autoerotica, dreaming of Rodney in his arms and in his bed. But if today's misadventure had shown him one thing, it was that life was something that had to be lived in the present rather than in a fantasy world. He'd almost lost Rodney again today. How many more times did that have to happen before he had the courage to reach out to him?

He waited until the door closed behind them and hoped he was not about to make the single biggest mistake of his life.

"Rodney?"

When Rodney turned, John cupped his face in both hands and kissed him deeply, reverently. He pulled back and stared into shocked blue eyes, the doubt beginning to coil and constrict in his belly, like a boa versus python death match churning in his gut. The smile slowly spreading across Rodney's enraptured face, lighting his blue eyes from within, sent a different feeling through John.

The next kiss had no reverence at all; nasty and dirty, biting and licking and sucking almost in desperation as they fought each other for dominance. Clothes disappeared and, suddenly, he had warm, naked flesh pressed against him from knee to chest as they fell onto Rodney's larger than standard issue bed, thrusting and pushing until they were both crying out in release.

Afterwards, John untangled himself from Rodney and leaned up on one elbow, staring down at his debauched lover. He stroked along Rodney's thigh, watching in amusement as his soft cock twitched in slowly rekindled desire. Rodney gave a satisfied sigh and opened one eye.

"If you take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Well, that would be one for the family album," John teased, before leaning over and kissing a man who was no longer just his best friend, but now also his lover.

END

**Author's Note:**

> For those desperate to know! The full list of episode, series or movie titles is:
> 
> Slow Burn - JF (CSI Miami episode)  
> Cube - DH  
> Foolproof - DH  
> Surgical Strike - JF  
> Nothing - DH  
> A Reason to Believe - JF  
> Black Death - DH (alternative title was Quiet Killer)  
> Scanners (two) 2 - DH  
> Deep Sleep - DH  
> The First Circle -DH  
> Sisters - JF  
> Pin - DH  
> And Never Let Her Go - DH  
> Kung Fu - DH (though strictly this should be Kung Fu: The Legend Continues)  
> Sisters (again)  
> Get down - DH  
> Under Pressure - DH  
> Beyond Reality - DH  
> A Dog's Breakfast - DH  
> Never Say Never - DH (ER episode)  
> Blind - DH  
> Elevated - DH  
> Triangle - DH  
> Sanctuary - DH  
> Birds of Prey - JF  
> The First to Go - JF  
> Survivor - DH  
> Man Made - JF  
> Ice Men - DH  
> The Dark Side - DH  
> The life before this - DH  
> Traders - DH  
> Darklight - DH  
> Traders (again)  
> The Penthouse - DH  
> Providence - JF  
> Splice - DH  
> Dead Air - DH (Forever Knight episode)  
> Closer - DH  
> Clutch - DH  
> Thoughtcrimes - JF  
> Autoerotica - DH  
> Boa versus Python - DH  
> Family Album - JF


End file.
